


Люцифер и котёнок

by Hunter_Anteya



Series: Котята [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Constantine is a kitten, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer is trying, M/M, Trixie is too adorable
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Очередь Люцифера узнавать прелесть сожительства с котёнком. Или попытки Джона выжить под опекой Люцифера.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Котята [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Люцифер и котёнок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muse_from_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/gifts).



– Люцифер! Да твою же… Откуда столько людей? Люцифер! Во имя всего Ада!

Джон недовольно шипит и закрывает глаза, не вынося качающийся как маятник мир. К тому же Майзекин очень неудобно его держит, сдавливая рёбра и не давая опору задним лапам. Джон ощущает как выскальзывает, поэтому начинает перебирать лапами и мяукать, привлекая внимание.

– Сейчас, этот засранец должен быть где-то… Вот ты где!

– Мэйз? – удивлённо спрашивает сонный Люцифер, и Джон открывает глаза. Дьявол стоит перед ним в шёлковом халате. Волосы взъерошены, бокал в руке, пальцы другой прижаты к виску, синяки на шее и царапины на открытой груди, Все признаки бурно проведённых вечера и ночи. Включая разбросанных повсюду как кукол людей в разной степени одетости. – А что это за триббл в твоих руках?

– Тебе стоит меньше общаться с Эллой, – вздыхает Мэйз и вытягивает руки. – Держи.

Люцифер шокировано тянет руки и перенимает Джона. Джон мяучит. Люцифер хлопает ресницами.

– Почему мне кажется, что я знаю этого рыжика?

– Этот рыжий – Константин.

– Ах да, взгляды идентичны. Снова Ксанаду? И почему тогда я? Я же не маг, – сконфужено бормочет Люцифер, беря Джона удобнее – по крайней мере его твёрдая рука служит отличной опорой для всех лап.

– Не Ксанаду, – качает головой Мэйз и театрально вздыхает. – Услышала от своих источников, что кто-то пытается ограбить недавно вскрытый мавзолей какого-то шамана. Пошла проверить. А там вот он. Мяучит и чешется.

– Блохи что ли, – безмятежно тянет Люцифер, но когда смысл его слов доходит до его ушей, тут же лишает Джона опоры, и Джон шлёпается на пол. На все четыре, но всё равно обидно.

– Да нет у него блох, откуда бы они так быстро набрались? Пыли было много. Наверняка какую-то ловушку вскрыл.

Осторожно кивнув, Люцифер снова поднимает Джона, который не преминяет попыткой полоснуть Дьявола когтями.

– Это всё замечательно, но почему ты его мне принесла?

– Потому что ты ему должен. Пришёл час платить. Да и думаю это скоро рассосётся. При всём моём желании увидеть его голым посреди клуба, ему нужно для этого оказаться живым, а не раздавленным чьими-то шпильками, – не прощаясь, Мэйз покидает апартаменты Люцифера. Джон выпускает долгий вздох, насколько хватает его крохотных лёгких, и чихает. Трижды.

Люцифер поворачивает Джона к себе и смотрит в глаза.

– Я очень надеюсь, что мне не придётся везти тебя к ветеринару, мне хватает того, что сегодня детектив попросила забрать её маленького демона со школы. Точнее, Мэйз попросила. Потому что детектив попросила её. Но Мэйз занята. У неё терапия. Зачем демону терапия? То есть, да, терапия помогает, я столько узнал о себе и своих скрытых талантах, но Мэйз? Что демону ещё нужно знать, кроме как соблазнения и убийства, не так ли? – Люцифер выпустил короткий смешок, но Джон смотрит на него совсем не впечатлённым. Люцифер вздыхает и осторожно проводит пальцами между ушей Джона, вызывая мурчание.

– Вот только кота мне не хватало. Надеюсь мне не придётся мешать тебе ту жуткую еду, которую ты мешал мне?

Джон недовольно поводит хвостом, прекращая вибрировать. Он ничего не ел уже сутки, и будь он в своём теле, это не было впервые, но котята, насколько он помнил прошлогоднее приключение, были очень чувствительны к недостатку пищи. Было бы крайней глупостью умереть сейчас. Затанна посмеётся с гравировки на его могиле. «Был козлом, помер котёнком». Или «Девять жизней? Это не о Константине». Или «Никакой тебе рыбы, Джонни-бой». Тьфу.

Не попади он в ловушку Миднайта, которую даже ребёнок без чутья магии мог бы обойти, у него было бы не девять мифических жизней, а лишь одна. Никакого больше проклятия, никакой крови демона, смешанной с его собственной. Хотя Джон крайне наслаждается тем, что может врываться в любую опасность и не волноваться что Чезу придётся собирать его по стенам. И тем, что гады-вампиры не могут его взять. Честно, в крови Нергала были свои плюсы. Даже если теперь душа Джона навеки принадлежит ему. Но шестьдесят лет жизни, без старения в последние тридцать? Немного слишком. Особенно когда за спиной куда больше могил погибших, чем выживших.

Джон прикрывает глаза, пропуская болтовню Люцифера мимо ушей. Ему нужно связаться с Чезом. И может Затанной. Он переживёт её насмешки до конца мира, но она, пожалуй, единственная дружественная сила, кто может снять проклятие без призыва демонов. Чёрт, её магия – это целый спектакль. О таком пишут стихи и песни. Он ещё помнит как впервые увидел её шоу в Нью-Йорке столько лет назад.

– Ты меня слушаешь? Джонни, не спи на мне. Этот халат из шелка малбери, не смей пускать на него слюни!

Джон не уверен что глаза котёнка могут закатиться, но он пытается всё равно.

***

– Что тебе? Константин, давай потом, не до тебя.

Джон упрямо трётся о телевизор и мяукает, надеясь что Люцифер поймёт его. Он устал трещать кошачьим кормом. Он хочет нормальный британский завтрак и нормальное пиво, и не хочет зарывать в песок все отходы своего тела, которые воняли хуже чем тот же корм.

Сегодня был день Трикси, так что по крайней мере Джон получит бекон и варёное яйцо. Ребёнок может и не понимал его, но любил носить на руках и гладить все три часа, что проводила в клубе и в апартаментах сверху. Майзекин часто бывала рядом, играя с Трикси в настольные игры и порой выдывая такие комментарии, что Джону казалось будто на нём сгорит шерсть со стыда и злости. Но Трикси, благо, всё ещё была наивным ребёнком и росла в семье, где её оберегали и любили, и не понимала ничего из шуток Майзекин. Будь Джон в своём теле, он бы увёл Трикси хотя бы в парк. У этого детектива Люцифера, которая ему доверяет самое дорогое – своего ребёнка, совсем нет чувства самосохранения. Отдавать добровольно ребёнка в руки падшего и демона? Хотя, как понял Джон за прошедшие полторы недели, детектив считала их признание в своём происхождении шуткой. Ох, как больно ей придётся проснуться. Несчастная. Джон встречал таких слишком часто. «Магии не существует» говорят они. Оправдывают необъяснимое наукой неизученной стороной, игрой света, компьютерной графикой и ещё чем. И, может, чаще всего они правы. Может магия и есть наука, просто ещё неизученная. И Джон не винит их за неверие. Куда проще засыпать и просыпаться, не зная что подаренный старинный медальон может накликать жуткое проклятие, а добродушная соседка с букетами лесных трав напоить чаем, лишающим воли. И Джон даже не будет начинать о зеркалах и шкафах.

Джон мяукает и отскакивает, когда в дюймах от него приземляется туфля.

– Я сказал – не мешай! Мне нужно подумать, какой платок выбрать к этой рубашке. В горошек, в шотландскую клетку, или однотонный? Думаю горошек, но не будет слишком ли с узором ткани костюма перекликаться? Как думаешь?

Джон фыркает. Нашёл у кого спрашивать.

– Ты прав. Лучше однотонный.

Джон оглядывается на туфли. Может он испортит Люциферу ещё одну пару. Вдруг поймёт на третий раз?

***

Когда Майзекин входит в дверь с громким «Я привела гостя» Джон поначалу ёжится, ожидая увидеть очередного мутного типа, но вместо этого видит знакомые ботинки. Нахмурившись и поднявшись на лапы, он пытается взглянуть выше. В руках человек держит крайне знакомую кепку и очень родной плащ.

– Ну, здравствуй, пропажа, – выдаёт человек, и Джон почти шипит от внезапности – он никогда не замечал, что у Чеза такой громкий голос. Обычно он считал голос Чеза успокаивающим. Джон всё же достаточно раз видел как Джеральдина засыпала на его руках под тихие колыбельные или сказки, которые не заканчивались кровью на стенах и украденными младенцами. Обычно.

– Кто это, Майзекин? – Люцифер откладывает свой сэндвич с очень вкусно пахнущим тунцом, которым он отказался поделиться.

– Твоя память на лица оставляет желать лучшего, – вздыхает Мэйз, пиная Чеза слегка в сторону, пробираясь к оставленному сэндвичу.

– Что с тобой приключилось в этот раз? – Чез опускается на уровень Джона, усмехаясь. Джон мысленно фыркает в его глупое громадное лицо. Как будто это не очевидно. – Сколько он уже здесь?

– Две недели? – Мэйз поворачивается к Люциферу, делая паузу в жевании. Джон сглатывает, смотря на кусочек тунца, выглядывающего из-под хлеба.

– По ощущениям – два года, – драматично выдыхает Люцифер, хмурясь, находя Мэйз с пустой тарелкой. Джон думает пойти спать к ней на колени и не использовать в этот раз когти для карабканья, но, пожалуй, это слишком, и Мэйз может только испугаться и уронить его.

***

Джон отчаянно мурлычет слизывая мороженное с пальцев Трикси и игнорируя её липкие пальцы в своей шерсти. Для этого у него язык существует.

Он никогда не думал, что детское телевидение могло стать лишь хуже с тех времён, когда ему приходилось сидеть с двухлетней Джеральдиной. Что это за животные? И животные ли? За все его годы жизни он никогда не видел таких монстров, даже в бестиариях. Но Трикси нравится, и он не станет возражать поглаживаниям, особенно от Трикси – она очень аккуратна и нежна, не то что грубость Люцифера.

Трикси разочарованно стонет, когда пушистые нечто сменяются рекламой. Джон довольно зевает, потягивается и сворачивается клубком на её коленях. Время для короткого сна.

Он слышит знакомый голос и распахивает глаза, глядя на экран.

– О, она правда замечательная, не так ли, Джонни? Все в моей школе были на её шоу, говорят она невероятная, будто правда ведьма!

Джон поводит хвостом и прижимает уши. Затанна никогда не любила когда её называли ведьмой. Она маг. Волшебница. Ведьма для неё несёт только неприятные коннотации. К тому же, в скромном мнении Джона, ведьмы слишком слабы в сравнении с ней.

– Мама говорит что это обман и иллюзия, а она очень не любит когда её обманывают. Папа кажется боится мисс Затанну, потому что говорят она может слышать мысли.

Вот это ложь. Несмотря на то, что Джон часто думал о ней то же, когда она угадывала его намерения и успевала помешать ему сотворить очередную глупость в давние времена, он знает наверняка что телепатией Затанна не владеет. Конечно, будь у неё и эта сила, Джон крайне сомневается что она использовала бы её в злых намерениях. Она слишком светлая.

И очень, очень сильная.

Джон заинтересовано наклоняет голову. Ему лишь нужно придумать как объяснить свою идею.

***

Внимательно наблюдая за пустеющей бутылкой виски, которая стоит наверное больше чем все органы Джона вместе взятые, Джон решается. Он прыгает на стол, заставляя Люцифера подскочить и высказать несколько нелицеприятных вещей насчёт его рыжей шерсти. Джон не обращает на него внимания и мяучит.

– Что? Что не так? Я насыпал тебе отварного лосося, купил эту громадную кошачью башню, ту идиотскую кровать, которой ты предпочёл коробку в которой она пришла, твой лоток чистый и свежий. Что тебе ещё нужно, попрошайка? – Люцифер криво улыбается, почёсывая Джона за ухом. Его движения ленивы и мягки, непривычные.

Что-то случилось. Он тише обычного. Джон заметил ещё по неуклюже закатанным рукавам рубашки Люцифера когда он вышел из лифта. Пиджак небрежно сброшен на пол, всклоченные волосы, покрасневшие глаза. И молчание. Всепоглощающее, пугающее молчание. Джон знает такое молчание. Молчание одиночества.

Поэтому он подползает ближе, переворачивается на бок, показывая живот, утробно мурлычет и отталкивает почти пустой стакан задней лапой. Люцифер влажно смеётся, проводя элегантными пальцами по густой мягкой шерсти живота. Джон открывает глаза и смотрит вверх на Люцифера, замечая слёзы на его щеках.

Что-то сегодня пошло совсем не так, как должно было. Джон не знает почему его это расстраивает. Его поглаживает сам Дьявол, плачущий в одиночестве своего дорогущего лофта в своём элитном клубе.

Но Люцифер молчит, молчит и гладит, медленно и тщательно. Джон, поначалу наслаждавшийся вниманием, теперь терпит, но не решается убежать на кровать.

– Знаешь, Джонни. Ты застрял со мной уже третью неделю. И кажется наша надежда на то, что проклятие просто стоит переждать, развевается на ветру с каждым днём, не так ли? Что насчёт сделать с этим что-то? Я, конечно, вовсе не прочь быть в твоей обычно молчаливой компании, но моя коллекция туфель катастрофично страдает.

Джон подбирает себя из состояния лужи и обращает взгляд к Люциферу.

– Мы, наверное, должны были сделать это давно, – Люцифер выдыхает, складывая руки на столе и устраивая на них подбородок чтобы смотреть на Джона почти в один уровень. – Что насчёт «один мяу – это да, два – нет»?

Джон фыркает и выпускает три длинных мяу.

– Хэй, что это за выражения? В твоём-то юном возрасте!

Джон лениво взмахивает лапой с выпущенными когтями, но Люцифер вовремя убирает свой нос с его траектории.

– Просто идея, – Люцифер смеётся без слёз в голосе, и Джон облегчённо вздыхает. Видеть Дьявола в расстроенных чувствах крайне странное зрелище.

***

  
– О, мисс Затанна! Ты должен знать её, Джонни. Вы вроде ягоды одного поля, нет?

Джон шипит, но вода попадает ему в нос и он начинает чихать. Вот и устрашающий манёвр.

Затанна и он это рай и ад. Схожи в некоторых сферах, но абсолютно противоположны в иных. То, что они оба используют магию вовсе не значит что их магия одинакова. Он уже устал это объяснять.

Взглянув на Люцифера, Джон осознаёт, что он издевается. Кому как не Дьяволу знать о разных источниках магии.

Вспомнив свою идею, Джон быстро бросает свою тарелку с водой и мчится к Люциферу у телевизора, мяукая.

– Что это?

Джон запрыгивает на стол с телевизором и трётся об экран, где Зи в своём фирменном корсете, фрачном пиджаке и шляпе приглашала насладиться её новым шоу в Лас-Вегасе.

– Ты о Затанне?

Джон мяукает один раз.

– О, так мы решили использовать мою схему общения? – Люцифер усмехается, но Джон шипит. – Ладно-ладно. Так, дай подумать. Хм.

Джон нетерпеливо ходит вдоль стола, мысленно морщась от вида летающих слонов под куполом стадиона или где это Затанна выступала. Конечно же, не ему осуждать как маги пытаются заработать себе на хлеб и крышу над головой, но слоны? От женщины, которая не один раз спасала существование реальности? Самой могущественной властительницы древнейшей магии планеты?

– Мне ей позвонить? – Джон выпускает два мяу. На это нет времени. Шоу завтра вечером, и Зи вряд ли захочет помогать если узнает о ком идёт речь. – Тогда что? Не поеду же я в Вегас.

Джон выдаёт яростный мяу.

– Ты не серьёзно! – Люцифер поражённо поднимается с дизайнерского дивана, на спинке которого невозможно поспать несчастному котёнку. – Я Люцифер Морнингстар, я не хожу на семейные представления!

Джон недовольно поводит хвостом и рычит, примеривая взглядом неприкрытые участки кожи Люцифера. Он хочет увидеть Затанну, и он её увидит. Поставленная перед фактом, она не сможет отказаться от помощи. Даже если для достижения своей цели ему придётся выпустить несколько капель дьявольской крови.

***

Джон прячется за подушками. Эти гостиницы и их громадные номера, в которых бедному котёнку очень легко потеряться. Или тупицы Люциферы, которым обязательно нужен президентский номер, даже если на три часа до и после шоу. Джон не думает что Люцифер мог снять такой дорогой номер лишь потому что его укачало в переноске в дороге. Правда же?

– Где ты, Джонни? Выходи. Я бросил свой клуб в субботнюю ночь ради этого, а ты вдруг струсил?

Мысленно ворча, Джон выползает из мягкости подушек на не менее дорогое по виду вышитое покрывало. Люцифер только из душа, примеривает к голой груди рубашки. Джон пытается злиться на факт, что он привёз с собой четыре рубашки и два костюма, когда они должны были остаться здесь лишь на вечер, и игнорирует вид литых мышц и гладкой кожи.

– Вот ты где. Я не стану спрашивать твоего мнения насчёт рубашки в этот раз, не волнуйся. Просто не хочу запереть тебя где-то, когда мисс Затанна может быстро и надеюсь болезненно избавить меня от твоей компании. Не знаешь ли, в её доме будет место для кошачьей башни? Потому что даже если превратить тебя обратно в человека не в её силах, я не планирую возвращаться в Лос-Анжелес с тобой. У меня есть планы, знаешь ли.

Джон фыркает. Будто его присутствие прежде мешало планам Люцифера.

Люцифер берёт в руки гребень, проводя по зубчикам пальцем. Джон ёжится и ощущает как сдавливает его глотку.

– Что с тобой? – Люцифер склоняет голову, поражённо смотря на него. И снова проводит пальцем по гребню. Джон вытягивает язык и сгибается в ужасе. Ну уж нет, эта форель была крайне вкусной, он не собирается с ней прощаться! – Ой, тебе это не нравится?

Джон рычит и шипит, на что Люцифер довольно смеётся, но прекращает пытку и применяет гребень по назначению, укладывая мокрые волосы в привычный манер.

***

Шпильки Затанны вблизи оказываются ещё выше чем Джону казалось. Он-то думал что выше некуда.

– Ты шутишь, – её ассистент дрожит за её плечом, но Зи упрямо игнорирует беднягу, вертя Джона в руках. – Кот? Похоже на Ксанаду. Или Миднайт?

– Майзекин говорила о каком-то шамане? – уточняет Люцифер, справившись с приступом кашля. Джон шлёт ему победный взгляд.

– Значит Миднайт. Засранец, – Затанна цокает языком, перехватывает Джона удобнее и наконец-то обращает внимание на своего ассистента.

Ожидаемо они опоздали на шоу, и Джону пришлось сидеть в переноске под креслом Люцифера все три часа, наблюдая за ногами впереди сидящих и ёжась от слишком громких звуков. Но Люцифер, будучи Люцифером, смог нагло пробраться за сцену и поймать Затанну до её отбытия. Джон волновался до тошноты, прекрасно помня, что Зи любила после шоу как можно скорее отправиться в безопасность своего дома.

Зи отпускает ассистента, Люцифер обещает отвезти её домой, заканчивая этим рабочий день помощника Затанны. Зи приводит их в свою комнату, запирая двери, и задаёт Люциферу сто и пятнадцать вопросов, снимая пиджак и надевая джинсы поверх сетчатых колгот. Шляпа остаётся на столе, и Джон любопытно заглядывает в неё, надеясь что внутри её бездна, потому что он не может выдержать больше плохого флирта со стороны этих двоих. Зи не серьёзно, верно? Она понимает, кому предлагает показать «фокусы» в приватности её дома? Благо, судя по несерьёзному тону Люцифера, тот осознаёт что это лишь шутка.

– Я могу попробовать связку кое-чего. Но это так, первое что вспомнила. Не гарантирую что сработает, но мы всегда можем посмотреть больше. И где твой многосмертный друг?

Джон отворачивается от неё, разглядывая записки на зеркале. Чез иногда звонил Мэйз, и она передавала ему новости. Он пытался найти анти-заклинание, обследовав тот злосчастный мавзолей, но затем отвлёкся на какую-то аномалию под Новым Орлеаном. Больше Мэйз Джон не видел, так что не знает как у Чеза продвигаются дела. Он лишь надеется, что та аномалия не переросла во что-то большее, потому что он никак не сможет помочь в таком состоянии.

Затанна бормочет обычное «вернись в своё обличье, Джон Константин» задом наперёд, цокает языком когда ничего не происходит – они знали что её традиционная магия будет бессильна. Но Ник учил их лучше чем это. И она произносит более сложное заклинание на давно забытом языке, Джон распознаёт лишь знакомые звуки, ощущая щекотку вдоль позвоночника. Открыв глаза, их зеркала на него смотрят всё те же жёлтые глаза на рыжей мордочке.

Затанна становится на колени перед ним, касается его руками и повторяет заклинание более сосредоточенно. Снова щекотка и лёгкое покалывание в лапах, но никаких метаморфоз.

– Ладно, – тянет Зи, поднимаясь. – Поедем ко мне. Нам нужны стимулянты сильнее. Кажется работает немного, да?

Джон мурлычет в ответ.

– Работает? Но он всё так же кот, а не человек с хвостом и ушками, – сконфужено спрашивает Люцифер, появляясь за плечом Затанны.

– На магическом уровне. Есть покачивание в балансе. Но мне нужно моё пространство, – Зи щёлкает пальцами и надевает кожаную куртку.

Вегаский дом Затанны похож на картинку из каталога. Всё гладко-чистое, белое, вовсе без жизни. Это не дом Затанны. Это место где она спит. Те годы, когда Джон имел привилегию жить с ней, научили его, что она прекрасно ориентировалась в хаосе, но отвратительно в порядке. Но повсюду, из каждой стены, Джон ощущает магию. Она так сильна, что он начинает дрожать.

– Да, знаю, – в голосе Зи улыбка. – Я поэтому и выбрала это место. Вовсе не в моём вкусе, но я всё ещё надеюсь изменить его под себя. Учитывая лей-линии – прекрасное логово, да?

Джон одобрительно мяукает. В таком месте можно творить всё, на что он не решался из страха откусить больше, чем он сможет прожевать снова.

– О чём вы говорите? – Люцифер выглядит в квартире как в своём элементе. Ему идут монохромность и прямые линии.

– Странно, что ты не ощущаешь, – удивлённо замечает Затанна. Джон любопытно склоняет голову. – В этой точке перекрёсток двух мощнейших лей-линий западного побережья.

– О. Понятно, – Люцифер оглядывается, явно прислушиваясь к себе.

Затанна спускает его на пол, позволяя изучить просторы пока она сама подготовится к заклинанию. Но Джон довольно устал за день, с путешествием и шоу, поэтому взбирается на севшего в кресло Люцифера и сворачивается на его коленях.

Слишком поздно Джон понимает, что уснул. Он чувствует нарастающее покалывание повсюду, словно кто-то делает ему татуировку изнутри, и затем ему слишком холодно и его слишком много. Удивлённо открыв глаза он встречается с шокированным взглядом Люцифера, запоздало замечая что его лицо ближе чем должно быть, и что его зрение не ограничено. Затанна где-то слева громко хохочет, и на Джона падает что-то тёмное. Он вздрагивает, смотря вниз.

У него есть грудь. С волосами, не шерстью. Его живот и ноги прикрыты пледом, который Зи и бросила. А его голая задница касается гладкой ткани брюк Люцифера. Глаза Джона расширяются с осознанием.

Подскакивая на ноги и едва не роняя плед в процессе, Джон перехватывает ткань, заворачивая бёдра плотнее. Зи хохочет громче.

– Я… Эм. Спасибо, дорогая, – хрипло говорит Джон, прочищает глотку, и понимает что очень хочет пить. И даже не виски или пиво. – Можно попросить воды?

– Только в этот раз, – Зи качает пальцем, но уходит куда-то в коридор.

Джон отводит взгляд от молчащего Люцифера. Это странно. И глупо. Он никогда не стыдился быть голым при людях. Это всего лишь тело. Кожа как у всех, волосы как у всех. Ничего необычного.

– Симпатичные тату, – подаёт слабо Люцифер.

– Угу, – заторможено кивает Джон, понимая что большая их часть нацелена против подданных Дьявола. Парочка – против его пернатых друзей. Но сейчас ему хочется их прикрыть.

– Помогает? – после паузы спрашивает Люцифер. Джону хочется нервно рассмеяться. Им что, тринадцать? Люцифер едва смотрит на него, он не может взглянуть на него.

– Не очень, – со смешком выдыхает Джон. – Учитывая что моя кровь всё ещё отравлена.

– Что? – Люцифер привстаёт, но Джон отвлекается на Затанну, принёсшую ему стакан с водой, которая на вкус как цитрус и огурец. Ну надо же.

– Спасибо снова, дорогая. Вода высшего качества.

– Я поставила чай завариваться. Тебе будет нужно, – Зи хлопает его по плечу. – Я могу вас оставить? Пойду поищу есть ли во что тебе одеться. Не пачкать же тебе мой плед.

Джон усмехается, приподымая бровь и дёргая край. Зи закатывает глаза и, забрав стакан, уходит обратно в коридор.

– Что ты имел ввиду?

– М? – Джон поворачивается обратно к Люциферу, и сразу же жалеет о том, что Затанна не оставила ему больше воды. Этот жилет и эта белая рубашка. Люцифер явно знает как подчеркнуть свои выгодные стороны.

– Отравленная кровь, Джон.

Чёрт, а ещё эти брюки. У Люцифера отличная задница. И Джон сидел своей и совершенно голой на его… Ну да. Ему стоит вынуть голову из задницы. Он только что был кучкой шерсти весом с ананас. Чёрт возьми, Люцифер убирал его лоток! Не время думать о том как хорошо Люцифер выглядел бы, когда Джон расстегнул бы эту его слишком тесную рубашку.

О чём был вопрос? Ах да.

– Что о ней?

– Вот именно. Что о ней? Ты знаешь кто тебя отравил?

Джон невесело фыркает.

– Конечно знаю.

– Сколько у нас времени?

Столько серьёзности. Люцифер наверняка не о том думает.

– Очень много к сожалению. Это демоническая кровь, Люци. Смешанная с моей. Так что у нас есть всё время мира.

Джон вздрагивает, поняв что Люцифер оказывается в двух шагах. Да когда же он успел так близко подобраться? Он сжимает края пледа в кулаке. Зная его удачу, он сейчас уронит его и вновь опозорится. И почему Люцифер приближается ещё ближе?

– Я нашла что-то, но не гарантирую что будет в пору, – обречённо вздыхает Затанна, и Джон подпрыгивает. – Не твой стиль, но ты хотя бы не будешь светить свою сосиску миру.

– Кто-то когда-то был вовсе не прочь этой сосиски, – ухмыляется Джон, но Зи с силой суёт ком ткани в его грудь.

– Прямо по коридору и вторая дверь направо. Гостевая спальня. Может переодеться там, умник. Выпьете чаю и выметайтесь. У меня завтра шоу, мне нужен сон.

Нет, ей не нужен сон. Она просто хочет от них избавиться.

– Спасибо снова, Зи. Ты как всегда полна доброты.

За это он получает ожидаемую оплеуху.

Спортивные брюки и рукава свитера приходится закатить, и, к раздражению Джона, время от времени он будет поправлять сползающие плечи. Но по крайней мере ему тепло и он вне опасности показать Люциферу свою голую задницу. Снова.

Чай на вкус как чай. Сладкий, крепкий, и огромным куском яблочного пирога возвращает Джона к жизни. Он в пол уха слушает игривый флирт между Зи и Люцифером, пытаясь отхватить как можно больше пирога. Люцифер хвалит дороговизну чая к восторгу Затанны, но Джон лишь пожимает плечами, тут же поправляя свитер. Но Джон не замечает каких-то особых нот о которых они говорят. Может с ложкой виски было бы лучше.

В машине Джон запоздало вспоминает, что Люцифер оставил в гостинице свои вещи, и ругается. Всё, что он хочет сейчас (помимо вида голой груди Люцифера, но это он откладывает в ящик под названием «Забыть и не вспоминать») это тёплую кровать, стакан виски и сна без видений любого качества. Снятия проклятий истощают, и если у него был шанс, Джон предпочитал проспать последствия. Редко когда это удавалось, но он продолжает пытаться.

Стоя под дверью, ожидая пока Люцифер найдёт ключ, Джону не удаётся подавить зевок. Или два. Теперь, когда за окном машины не сверкали вечные огни казино и гостиниц, на него накатывает сонливость.

– Может нам лучше остаться эту ночь здесь? Номер оплачен до десяти утра, – предлагает Люцифер, распахивая перед ним дверь.

– Купи мне ужин для начала, – усмехается Джон, входя внутрь первым. На быструю проверку Джон не находит ничего опасного. Как же он скучал по этому огню магии в крови.

– Я покупал тебе и завтраки, и обеды, и ужины в течении месяца, неблагодарный ты смертный.

– И даже дом, – смеётся Джон, присаживаясь на кровать с усталым вздохом.

– И кровать! – Люцифер притворно возмущается, но тут же улыбается. Его тёмные глаза сверкают в полутьме номера.

Предложение Люцифера не звучит так уж плохо. Кровать здесь мягкая, тихо, спокойно, даже с Дьяволом под боком.

– Ложись спать, Константин. Ты едва в сознании.

– Обещаешь не пользоваться моим состоянием? – сонно усмехается Джон, опираясь руками позади себя.

– Никогда, – серьёзно отвечает Люцифер, и Джон чувствует что он говорит правду. Он лишь шутит, но, видимо, Люциферу не смешно.

– Знаю, – Джон уговаривает себя отвести взгляд от Люцифера. Сглатывая, он тихо смеётся и забирается под одеяло. Постель пахнет чем-то приятным, слабо и едва заметно. Вздыхая, Джон закапывается поглубже.

– Напомни позвонить Чезу завтра, – вспоминает Джон, зевая. Кровать рядом с ним прогибается, и он лениво открывает глаза, едва различая очертания Люцифера в темноте. Он даже не заметил когда выключился свет, и не услышал как Люцифер разделся.

– Спокойной ночи, Джон. Спи.

И Джон засыпает.


End file.
